17 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 10/22; serial TVP 06:15 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - Ubodzy - odc. 4; cykl reportaży 06:40 Pełnosprawni - odc. 53; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 57 Przyroda pod ochroną; magazyn 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie 07:45 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 08:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 09:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 - Pierścienie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:35 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /9/; reality show 11:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:50 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 64 Odnawialne źródła energii - txt. str. 777; magazyn 12:20 Słodkie życie - Teleturniej /11/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 12:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki wieprzowiny z grilla; magazyn kulinarny 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2883; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dziewczyna z indyjskim szmaragdem - odc. 2 (Mädchen mit dem indischen Smaragd, Das, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 15:00 Załoga G (G - Force) 84'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:30 Teleexpress 16:50 Pogoda 17:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 144 - Poker (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Wywiad z Premierem Donaldem Tuskiem 20:05 Sport 20:10 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Azorów 20:14 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn 20:20 Pogoda 20:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Lincz - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Jak urodzić i nie zwariować (What to Expect When You're Expecting) - txt. str. 777 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2012) 23:25 Bez limitu (Autobahnraser (a.k.a. A2Racer)) 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 01:05 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985) 02:40 Straszny film 2 (Scary movie 2) 79'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Okazja - odc. 15/19 - Romantyczność nagła; serial TVP 06:25 Okazja - odc. 16/19 - Rozumny szałem; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1063; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 9 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 11:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1125 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1126 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1127 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie 20'; cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Familiada - odc 2121; teleturniej 14:40 Baron24 - odc. 17 "Dziewczyna z plakatu" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Baron24 - odc. 18 "Czuj duch" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18 - Oblężenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (32); program rozrywkowy 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 84 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 84; teleturniej 20:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Live 22:20 Widmo (Shutter) 81'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:55 STING - "The Last Ship" (.); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2014) 01:30 Tolerancyjni partnerzy (Consenting Adults) 94'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1992) 03:20 Polska śmierć 80'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2636) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (7) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (8) 08:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (10) 09:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (11) 09:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (12) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (218) 10:50 Toy Story II 12:35 Jaś Fasola (11) 13:10 Must be the music - tylko muzyka (10) 15:10 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (10) 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia (6) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (198) 20:10 Giganci ze stali 22:55 Byliśmy żołnierzami 01:45 Tajemnice losu (1639) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! (3923) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (2) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (747) 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1915) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1916) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1917) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1918) 12:50 Ugotowani (10) 13:50 Project Runway (11) 14:50 Lekarze (11) 15:55 Surowi rodzice (10) 16:55 Bitwa o dom (11) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (11) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3924) 20:00 X Factor (12) 22:15 Miłość na zamówienie 00:15 Zabójczy wirus 02:00 Uwaga! (3924) 02:15 Sekrety magii (17) 03:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu